Pensamentos
by annachanbl
Summary: Finalmente as batalhas terminaram. Saori convoca seus cavaleiros de bronze para uma pquena reunião na mansão e enquanto isso dois cavaleiros pensam em seus sentimentos um pelo outro. YAOI Hyoga x Shun


**Pensamentos**

**HYOGA**

Finalmente as guerras acabaram. Depois de tantas batalhas e sofrimento nós cavaleiros voltamos a ser jovens normais. Agora eu vou poder voltar pra casa, pra Sibéria, mas...Eu não sei se é isso mesmo que eu quero...Bom, eu tenho tempo para pensar, Saori quer fazer uma pequena festa em comemoração agora que Seiya se recuperou. Até lá eu penso nisso.

**SHUN**

Está tudo em paz agora... É tão bom ver meus amigos todos juntos e felizes, até meu irmão decidiu ficar uns dias, mas...Eu sei que todos eles têm sua própria vida e vai cada um para o seu canto e eu como sempre vou ficar aqui sozinho. Sinceramente não me importo muito se Seiya ou Shiryu ficarem ou não, mas Hyoga é diferente pra mim, ele é especial...Se ao menos ele soubesse como eu me sinto...Mas não... É melhor ele não saber do que eu ser rejeitado.

**HYOGA**

Os dias passaram, a festa é hoje e ainda não tomei minha decisão. Nem sei se vale à pena ficar aqui. Há tanto tempo que já escondo isso... Tentei esconder até de mim mesmo, mas agora eu sei exatamente como me sinto. Ah, só de vê-lo agora me ajudando a arrumar essa mesa meu coração dispara. Você está tão perto de mim, nossos braços quase se tocando, será que você consegue ouvir meu coração acelerado? Mas você nem olha pra mim...Como fui tolo de me apaixonar por você Shun, meu melhor amigo.

**SHUN**

Esse tempo não passa, parece que estou ajudando Hyoga a uma eternidade! Meu coração dispara com essa proximidade, me sinto ficar quente por dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sinto horrível sabendo que ele vai partir e eu nunca vou poder dizer tudo o que quero, que nunca mais vou vê-lo...Por que justo o meu primeiro amor teve que ser não correspondido?

Hyoga me ajudou a carregar os muitos pratos em meus braços pegando metade. Naquele momento nossas mãos se tocaram e eu quase deixei tudo cair no chão! Mas ele me ajudou a equilibr�-los de volta me dando um sorriso em seguida e dizendo-me para ter mais cuidado. Ah, aquele sorriso me deixa louco! Eu podia ter ficado ali parado admirando por horas, mas ele se virou, como sempre não reparando em mim.

**HYOGA**

Shun, você sempre com esse jeitinho tímido e meio atrapalhado. Muitas vezes você me lembra uma criança pedindo ajuda. Eu te ajudei com a simples tarefa de arrumar a mesa pra festa, não chega nem perto de todas as vezes que você me ajudou salvando minha vida. Mas foi a maneira que encontrei de ficar perto de você...Consegui até toc�-lo! Suas mãos são tão quentes e macias, não queria solt�-las de jeito nenhum, mas o bom senso voltou a mim e eu voltei com meus afazeres.

Agora todos estão aqui, nossos amigos e os outros cavaleiros de bronze. A música já está tocando, todos conversam alegremente inclusive você me parece muito feliz conversando com Ikki e Nacchi. Eu prefiro ficar aqui sozinho, te admirando de longe. Queria que você virasse esses seus lindos olhos pra mim, ou que ao menos me procurasse com eles, mas você está muito entretido na sua conversa, porque pensaria em mim?

**SHUN**

Nacchi e meu irmão estão tentando conversar comigo, mas eu apenas respondo com sorrisos falsos. Aquela conversa não estava me interessando em nada, eu precisava sair dali. Pedi licença e fui para o jardim. A noite estava linda, nenhuma nuvem, só estrelas. Sentei-me na grama olhando para o céu quando de repente ouço um copo sendo quebrado. Hyoga estava ali perto e parecia não ter me visto, me aproximei ajoelhando em sua frente. Ele quase não olhava pra mim, sentia um leve cheiro de álcool enquanto ele falava.

-Hyoga, está tudo bem?

-Shun, o que está fazendo aqui fora?

-Eu não gosto muito de festas...

-Nem eu...Shun?

-Sim?

-Eu nunca cheguei a te agradecer por tudo o que você fez.

-O que eu fiz?

-Você me salvou tantas vezes e eu...Eu nunca fiz nada por você.

-Não é verdade. Você é muito bom comigo, te considero meu melhor amigo.

-Sério? Me diz...Você teria feito o mesmo pelos outros não é?

-Mas é claro. Nunca deixaria nenhum dos meus amigos na mão.

**HYOGA**

Eu queria que ele tivesse dito que não, que só tinha me salvado todas aquelas vezes porque eu era especial pra ele. Mas o Shun é assim, sempre disposto a se sacrificar pelos outros. Já eu só morreria por duas pessoas, Atena e ele. Eu recostei minha cabeça na árvore atrás de mim. Queria dizer alguma coisa para que ele não fosse embora, mas nada me veio à cabeça naquela hora. Ele se levantou me dando um sorriso, por um momento pensei em pux�-lo e beij�-lo, mas apenas o acompanhei com olhar até ele entrar na casa.

Deviam ter se passado uns 20 minutos quando eu entrei. Todos ainda estavam na sala conversando, alguns até tentando dançar a música irritante que tocava. Shun agora conversava sorridente com Saori...Aquele sorriso tão meigo que sempre me fascinou. Eu passei desapercebido por todos e entrei numa sala vazia. Me afundei no sof�, agora com outro copo de bebida nas mãos.

**SHUN**

Saori-san estava contente com o fim das batalhas e não escondia sua alegria, mas eu não estava nada feliz e tive que continuar com meus sorrisos falsos. Hyoga passou na minha frente sem nem olhar pra mim, estava com uma cara triste e pegou outro copo de bebida na mesa, indo se fechar na outra sala em seguida. Aquilo me preocupou, Hyoga não era de se isolar dos outros, estava sempre sorrindo e brincando...Certo que às vezes ele podia ser meio metido, mas ele nunca tinha se isolado assim. Eu me desculpei com Saori-san, menti dizendo que estava com dor de cabeça e precisava me retirar. Entrei na sala escura onde Hyoga estava sentado de costas para a porta.

-Hyoga...O que houve?

-Não foi nada, só não estou a fim de conversar hoje. Pode voltar pra festa.

-Já disse que não ligo pra festas e além do mais o estado de um amigo é muito mais importante pra mim e você não me parece bem.

-Seu amigo está ótimo! Vá embora!

-Você não acha que já bebeu demais?

-Não.

-Eu acho que sim.

**HYOGA**

Shun se aproximou de mim tirando o copo da minha mão. Eu não consegui nem protestar, aquele perfume adocicado que vinha dos seus cabelos tinha me deixado paralisado. Eu ainda não estava bêbado, estava consciente dos meus atos, mas não posso negar que o álcool me ajudou muito a fazer o que fiz. Virei o rosto de Shun encarando-o nos olhos e o beijei. Ao contrário do que pensei, ele correspondeu ao beijo, mas foi por pouco tempo...Um minuto depois ele me empurrou virando o rosto.

**SHUN**

Aquele louco! Por que me beijou Hyoga? Só pode ser porque você está bêbado, ou talvez seja até aquele agradecimento que você estava falando antes. Eu sei que é costume entre os russos se beijarem sem significar nada, mas se foi isso você é um idiota! Deve estar tão na cara que eu gosto de você, você já teve ter percebido e mesmo assim me beija! Idiota!

-Me desculpa Shun.

-Você está bêbado.

É talvez eu esteja. Eu vou pro meu quarto.

**HYOGA**

Ah como eu sou imbecil! Não acredito no que fiz! Seria bom demais se eu fosse dormir e acordasse bem longe dali! Muito bem, pelo menos agora eu sei que ele não gosta de mim e que sou só mais um amigo pra ele.

Hoje de manhã eu acordei depois de uma noite mal dormida. A sala estava sendo arrumada pelos empregados, incrível como apenas algumas pessoas podem fazer tanta bagunça. Fui direto para a sala de jantar tomar meu café, torcendo para não encontrar Shun no caminho. Sentei-me sozinho, mas quando estava quase terminando ele entra olhando assustado pra mim. Pra minha surpresa ele se senta na cadeira a minha frente e começa a se servir.

-Como está se sentindo Hyoga?

-Com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

-Isso faz parte da ressaca. Se quiser eu tenho remédio no meu quarto.

-Pra ressaca?

-Pra dor de cabeça.

-Ah bom! Nunca imaginei você bêbado!

**SHUN**

Eu ria junto com ele, não conseguia ficar sério nem bravo olhando praqueles lindos olhos azuis que combinavam perfeitamente com seu rosto bem desenhado. Seria melhor mesmo se ele não se lembrasse do que tinha feito, assim poderíamos continuar nossa amizade. Nós terminamos de comer e eu o levei até o meu quarto para entregar-lhe o remédio. Ele parou na porta e eu o convidei a entrar. Hyoga sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da minha cama e parecia sem graça.

-Aqui. Você pode se sentir meio sonolento depois, mas assim é bom que você acorda melhor.

-Obrigado. Shun, eu espero que você não tenha ficado chateado por ontem.

-Ontem?

-Sim...Quando eu te beijei.

-Ah, você se lembra...Está tudo bem, eu sei que não foi nada e também quando as pessoas ficam bêbadas elas tendem a fazer coisas sem sentido.

-Eu não estava bêbado, podia estar meio alterado, mas eu sabia o que estava fazendo...Pra mim aquele beijo fez muito sentido.

-Hyoga...Quer dizer que aquilo...Significou algo pra você?

-Sim, mas eu entendo que não passo de um amigo pra você por isso eu vou embora, provavelmente ainda hoje. Não quero que você não se sinta à vontade comigo aqui.

-Não! Hyoga não vá embora...

**HYOGA**

Eu não estava entendendo a reação de Shun, por que ele estava pedindo pra eu ficar? Seria muito incomodo pra ele me ver todos os dias sabendo como eu me sentia. Mas então aconteceu. Eu o vi se aproximando de mim, se debruçando sobre a poltrona e meu corpo, nossos lábios se encontraram e nossas línguas começaram a se acariciar. Eu o puxei para sentar em meu colo e ele o fez passando seus finos dedos pelo meu cabelo e minha nuca.

**SHUN**

Eu não sei de onde tirei coragem para fazer isso, mas quando me dei conta eu já estava nos braços dele, sentindo todo aquele gosto bom de sua boca e aquele corpo roçando no meu. Naquele dia nós nos amamos pela primeira vez e foi maravilhoso.

Hoje eu acordo ao lado dele mais uma vez, já estamos juntos a alguns meses. Ele também acorda, me abraça e me beija, nós nos olhamos nos olhos e eu me declaro. Eu te amo Hyoga.

**HYOGA**

É maravilhoso acordar todos os dias ao lado dele. E pensar que passei tanto tempo acreditando que eu não era correspondido! Ele me olha com aqueles olhinhos verdes e diz que me ama, eu não resisto aquela carinha meiga...Beijo sua face e sua boca voltando a olhar para ele em seguida. Eu também te amo tanto Shun...


End file.
